Jonnor
by NinaJoFoster
Summary: Originally a one-shot but everyone wanted more so here goes picking up when Conner gets shot. 8 months later. I will keep how he got shot in there but Daria and Connor never got together.
1. Chapter 1

Jonner

**Hey guys. So this is how I wish Jude and Conner would get together. I know it won't happen but I wish. Well here goes.**

Jude had no idea why he stopped talking only that he wanted to. He felt like there were no reasons for any word to pass his lips voluntarily. If ever did speak it was in his sleep and it was not by choice.

There was nothing for him to day anymore. The last time he spoke was when he said bye and see ya tomorrow.

Jude woke up the next day after Callie begged him to talk to her but he hadn't. He felt bad about that but he also did not want to talk so he didn't. He had wound sleeping with Stef and Lena and Callie in his moms bedroom. When he woke up no one was there except himself and his stuffed penguin, he's had it since before he can remember. It was one of the few possessions he's had from the beginning.

Jude got up and took the toy back to put under his bed. Then he goes to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He finds Mariana doing the same and she smiles at him and says hey. He gives her a nod and begins brushing his teeth. Mariana gets done and she asks him if she is not worthy enough to speak to anymore. All of the sudden Jude begins to cry and runs out of the room leaving a confused Mariana by herself.

Jude runs down the stairs and past everyone in the kitchen. Hoping no one would come after him. He grabs his backpack as he rushes through the front door. He still has tears pouring out of his eyes when he gets to school.

There aren't many people here but the teachers and Jude finds the door to the middle school unlocked and he enters. He first goes to his locker and throws his backpack into it. Then he goes to a janitor's closet and he sits down on the floor to calm himself before school begins.

About 15 minutes later there is a knock on the door. Jude looks up and he doesn't know what to do. Before he can decide he hears the click of the doorknob turning and sees the door open. Lena enters and she sits down next to him. She doesn't say award all she does is wrap him in a hug and they sit like that for 10 minutes before she says school will be starting in 5 minutes and asks if he wants to stay at school or go home to be alone. He holds up 2 fingers to let her know that he wants to go home. She then proceeds to ask if he wants to walk home or not. He nods knowing it will give him more time to think. Lena says okay and they stand up. They enter the hall way which is now full of students and Lena hugs Jude and he sets off for home.

As Jude is headed out he bumps into Conner and he asks where he is going because they had the same first period. Jude won't meet his gaze and Conner knows something is wrong. Jude runs away from him but Conner follows. Jude exits the building onto the sidewalk and takes off for home with Conner on his heels.

Jude is now walking as he is still exhausted from running all the way to school. Conner slows down next to Jude and Conner walks him home.

Jude gives Conner a funny look that seems to say why did you follow me? And won't you get in trouble? Conner understands Jude without Jude saying a word and Conner responds saying I'll get Lena to excuse me. I mean I was making sure you didn't get into any trouble on your walk home. Jude looks back at the ground and they continue to walk home.

When they get their Jude unlocks the front door and enters with Conner behind him. Conner sets his backpack down by the door and follows Jude to the kitchen. Conner watches as Jude makes breakfast for himself. Jude looks at Conner and holds out a piece of toast but Conner shakes his head and says no. Jude shrugs and puts the piece of toast in his mouth.

Conner watches Jude eats his toast and is fighting the feeling of wanting to kiss Jude. Conner had no idea why he was so attracted to Jude. Conner had always thought of himself as straight but sitting in this kitchen with Jude less than 10 inches away made him all jittery. Finally Conner is not able to resist and before he realizes what he is about to do Conner leans over and kisses Jude passionately.

Jude is shocked at first but he has wanted that to happen so badly and so long he kisses Conner back. Jude feels so relieved that when the kiss is over he catches his breath and kisses Conner again. Jude feels the weight of the world lift his shoulders and he realizes he wants to do this all day.

Conner is the first to pull back again and he laughs and says you have to let me breathe man. Jude smiles and brings Conner in for a hug. They hug and Conner kisses Jude again and then commands him to finish his breakfast. Jude nods but before he begins eating again takes Conner's hand in his and they sit like this while Jude eats.

Jude finishes and they go to the living room holding hands all the way there. Conner asks Jude if Stef and Lena know about him. Jude shakes his head and Conner tells him that neither do his parents. They turn on the TV to The Fosters. It's their favorite show. It's about a family with a lot of drama. Neither Jude nor Conner knows why they like it so much but they love it.

They sit and watch TV for the rest of the day, kissing and holding hands all day too.

When it's time for Conner to go home neither of them wants to let go but Conner can't have his dad getting suspicious so he leaves but giving Jude a kiss and telling Jude that he loves him and has loved him since they first met Jude smiles and Conner picks up his backpack and leaves.

Jude is so confused. He wants to talk and run after him and tell him he loves him too but he doesn't know how. Jude runs after Conner and attacks him from behind. Conner turns around and laughs. Conner tells him I have to go home Jude.  
Jude has hot slow tears running down his face now. Conner grabs his chin and tells him hey don't worry we will do this again soon. Jude shakes his head no.

Slowly Jude chokes out the words that have been stuck in his throat since the night before. "I..." he says his voice raspy, "L...l...love," he says still crying, "You, Conner." Jude manages to get out and he feels so relieved that Conner finally knows how he feels. They Share one last kiss and they say bye for now and Conner leaves for home. Jude walks back to his house and he can't wait to talk to his family.

**Hey hope ya'll like it. This is a one-shot so this is the end hope it didn't go to fast for ya'll. Don't worry I will update my other stories soon this just pooped into my head tonight.**


	2. Hospitals

Hospitals

**So I know y'all have been waiting forever for this so here goes just please answer the questions at the bottom by reviewing or PMing me! Here you go! **

It has been 8 months since Jude had confessed to Connor that he loved him. It has been 24 hours since Connor told Jude that he had told Adam that he was gay. It has been 2 hours since Connor got shot in the foot. It has been 2 minutes since Adam told Connor he couldn't see Jude. Still Jude had managed to sneak back here and kissed Connor passionately till a nurse told him had had to leave. Connor felt lonely and his foot hurt like a bitch.

After 8 months Connor and Jude were still hot for each other sure they got into little arguments but what couple didn't. They usually hung out at Jude's but they had occasionally hung out at Daria's or Taylor's since they had become friends. They hadn't gone past heavy make-out sessions because frankly neither one was ready for sex.

When Connor went out to hang with Jude he would tell his father that he was going on a double date with Daria with Jude and Taylor. His dad had accepted this even after he told him that Daria broke up him because Adam thought Jude was straight. In fact, Adam had even grown a liking to Jude since he thought he was straight. So, in order to keep hanging out neither of the boys told Adam differently. Only Connors mom knew other wise and since she was okay with it Connor always told her where he was going for real and where he could be contacted.

The next morning Jude came to visit after school. Connor scooted over to make room on his bed and Jude crawled in instantly snuggling up to him. Jude didn't need to ask him anything because he already knew the answer. 30 minutes later Callie told Jude that they needed to home. They kissed and told each other that they loved each other and Jude left.

Once again Connor felt alone. He started to feel a dull ache in his foot. It didn't hurt too badly so he left it alone. Last night after Adam stormed out and Jude came and went he was taken to surgery and 2 hours later he woke up and was told that they had managed to get all the bones back together although they would still need 4 to 6 weeks to heal. They told him they had been successfully able to remove all the bullet fragments and his muscles would heal fine. The doctor had told him that he had gotten lucky and left. Connor was starting to feel the pain so he called a nurse and she put some morphine into his IV and he immediately started to feel the effects of it and was almost instantly put to sleep.

Jude stood in the door of his boyfriend's hospital room. He just got into a fight with Adam and he needed the comfort from Connor. When he had arrived at the hospital he found Connor asleep and just stood there. Jude didn't want to wake him so he took a walk around the hospital. Jude couldn't help but think about two nights ago.

_Jude was running behind Connor when he looked back to see Taylor's dad holding a gun pointed right at Connor's head. Jude yelled out and rammed himself into the now still Connor. They fell and Jude heard the gun go off and then he heard Conner's scream of pain. Jude got off of him and looked at his upper body first. When he saw that there was no blood he looked at his legs. Jude followed Connors legs down to his feet when he saw the blood coming from his boyfriend's foot he was both horrified that he had gotten shot and relieved it was only his foot. Jude took off his shirt and used it to put pressure on Connor's foot like Callie had taught him at a previous foster home when the pet had gotten shot. _

_When the ambulance had arrived Jude had told them everything; Connor's name, his date of birth, his allergies, and what happened. They thanked him and he was also taken to the hospital with him. _

Jude found his way back to Connors room an hour later and climbed onto the uncomfortable hospital bed. Connor was still sleeping but that didn't matter to Jude right now the only thing that mattered was that he was able to do this with his boyfriend still. Knowing fully well that if he hadn't pushed Connor out of the way then he would have lost his boyfriend but not only that he would have lost his best friend. "Connor," Jude said, "Never scares me like that again and never leave me." Jude kissed him and fell asleep on Connor's shoulder. Oblivious to the fact Connor had heard him.

"I won't!" Connor said before he slipped back into unconsciousness. They stayed like that even after Stef found them and offered to stay there that night to let them be together.

**Hope this lives up to y'alls expectations. **

**Here are the questions. **

**First:**___**Do y'all want me to add in anyone else's third person POV?**_

**Second: **_**What is something y'all want me to put into the story?**_

**Remember to answer by reviewing or PMing me! Bye guys, till next time!**


	3. Finding Out

Finding Out

**So No I did not die sorry for the wait I have been very busy but I won't bore ya'll with the details. Just know I just started working! Anyway here goes!**

Connor's POV

Three months! We have been dating three months and Jude hasn't told Callie yet! Actually the rest of his family finding out was a complete accident! The first two to find out was of course Stef and Lena about two weeks in. Well actually it was Lena. We were hanging out at our usual spot at school, which is the weirdly grown tree, and we just happened to kiss as she was walking by. Of course she reprimanded us for PDA at school then she softened up a bit and told us she was happy for us!

Then later we were over at Jude's house and by then we knew Lena had told Stef so of course she told us she was happy for us always but if we went to Jude's room the door was to stay open! This made Jude roll his eyes but Stef just laughed and went into the kitchen as we stayed in the living room.

After those two Mariana found out a week later, but it really wasn't an accident, because she figured it out all by herself! Jude and I were sitting in the kitchen having a snack when she came in and sat by Jude. She was all like, "I know you two are together!" We gave her an odd expression because we didn't know what to say and because we had food in our mouths. "Oh don't give me that look!" She said as she stole a piece of Jude's cheese, "First you two are always together." She says and we look at each other still not saying a word. "Oh. Then there is that look right there!" She says and we quickly look away from each other embarrassed choosing to look down instead of at each other and Marina! "Oh don't be embarrassed I am so happy for you Judicorn!" I have always liked that nickname she gave him.

"Thank you so much, Mari!" Jude said and she walked off. "That's what I get for having a sister in STEM!" Jude says and I laugh with him and then he gave me a peck on the lips.

The next one was Brandon at two months and his was simple he saw us holding hands. He asked if we were together and we said yes and he said he was happy for and wen on his way!

The last, other than Callie, was Jesus. It was because Lena let it slip when he called home one day from boarding school! Jude told me that he called that morning at breakfast and Jesus wanted to know what was happening with everyone and she had told him that we were going on a date that night. Jesus was surprised but not shocked. And that was this morning!

I had told Jude he should tell Callie before she found out on her own. Jude was totally against saying that the others found out by their selves. I told him yes but Callie is his biological sister, she took care of him when no one else would and she deserved to hear from her brother. He would not agree with me though so I let it drop.

Jude's POV

Connor kept pressuring me to tell Callie about us. I mean I want to but I am afraid of how she will react. I mean she knows I was confused about my sexuality when we were in the system and she was anything except supportive! And yes that seems like it was light years ago and she was trying to protect me from the mean foster parents and bullies out their but I am still scared she still won't be supportive because of the way she was then! Man! What am I going to do?

I could ask Connor to do it but I know he won't he'll want me to tell her myself because I am her brother! And he told his dad and that was the scariest person for him! But Callie is the scariest one for me! God, why can't I figure this out?

Callie's POV

I just got home from the library after spending 3 hours researching why the foster system was put in place. I am heading into the kitchen to get a snack. I make it to the kitchen and I hear voices in the backyard, usually I would ignore them since seven people live in this house, more if anyone invites friends over, but this time I listen because I hear my name several times. I make it to the back door and I see Jude and Connor on the swing. Jude has his head resting on Connors shoulder. I watch them for a minute and suddenly Jude turns his head up to look at Connor and I recognize that look it is the same look Lena gives Stef all the time and I see the same look on Connors face. Then Connor gives Jude a kiss on the lips so I turn my head to give them privacy. At first I think it's going to be a quick peck but when I turn back they are still kissing.

I wonder how long this has been going on. I get out my phone and I text Mariana.

_How long has Jude and Connor been a thing?_ I ask her a few second later I hear a soft ding notifying me that she texted back.

_About 3 months now, why? Did you not know?_ She responds but I don't text back. Three months and I didn't know.

Then I decide to text here back. _Who else know?_

_Everyone!_

Everyone I am so shocked how could I be the only one not to know? Actually why wasn't I the first to know? Why didn't Jude tell me? I mean I know I have been busy but he used to tell me everything, the second it happened. I think sadly.

"D-did he not want me to know?" I whisper to myself. I am fixing to run out there demanding to know why he didn't tell me until I take one more look at him. "Maybe I'll wait for later!" I decide and let the have this moment together. "We'll have a heart-to-heart later!" I say and smile as I turn around to get a snack from the kitchen.

**So I hope ya'll like it! It has been crazy but here it is don't worry this story is not over yet. Jonnor has a lot to go through! Review please!**


	4. Kisses and Dreams

Kisses and Dreams

**Hey guys how long has it been? I wanted to update this story really did but I couldn't find time and when I did have time I got through half of the chapter and then reread it and hated it so deleted it and tried to start over but I like this one.**

Jude's POV

Connor is insistent about telling Callie about us, I told him I dind't want to tell her and since the other found out by themslves so could she, but this wan't my only reason. I didn't tell Connor this but, I am scared about how she will react, before she was always telling me not to give the bullies and foster parents anymore reasons to pick on me. And I know that was because we were living in some pretty sketchy places and now we are safe but I am scared she won't accept me. "What?" I ask after realizing Connor was talking to me.

"I said, my dad wants me home, so I have to go." He repeats himself. "What were you thinking about?" He asks me with concern.

I shake my head dismissing it, "Oh, nothing, just what I was going to wear for the Thanksgiving Dance Friday." I lie. He looks at me with doubt but doesn't press any farther, thankfully.

"Well," He say standing up from our spot on the grass. It is right below a oak tree in the back yard but also get plenty of sun. One we actually fell asleep out here together. "I have to get home if I don't want to get yelled at." He finishes and helps me up.

After we brush off the stray grass from out pants and backs we go into the kitchen holding hands. However, as soon as I see Callie, I let go of Connor's hand and pretend to mess with my hair. I look back and see Connor with a sad expression so I note to apoligise when we get to the front door.

Callie is sitting at the island, seemingly to be really invested in the website she was reading. She doesn't even look at us as we pass through. I almost think she didn't hear us enter, but right then she waves and says, "Hi." before going back to her reading.

We get through the kitchan and make it to the front door without running into anybody else surprisingly enough. When Connor shuts the front door behind him, I immediately turn to face him, "I am sorry for that but she doesn't know yet and I want to keep it that way." I expalin myself reaching for both of his hands with mine.

He takes my hands in his and sighs, "I know you want her to figure it out but, Jude, it's been three months almost four and she still has no idea. You should tell her before she figures it ou on her own and is hurt because you wouldn't tell her." He says and I know he is right but I am so nervous and scared of her reaction. What if she freaks out and hates me for it. I turn to hide my face and, feel a tear slide down my cheek and then Connor's thumb brush it away. He then softky takes my chin in his strong hand and turns my face to his once again. "We can do it together, but she needs to know soon." He says and I throw my arms around his neck and nod.

We back up but just enough to look at each other. "I love you!" I say suddenly and I am shocked because while I knew I did in fact love him, I was scared to tell him.

For a minute he says nothing at all and I am scared he doesn't love me. Then he kisses me quickly and pulls away. "I love you, too" He finally says.

We draw closer to each other almost as if we are moving in slow motion. Finally our lips meet and it was fiery yet passionate, it was filled with our hunger for each other but it was also filled with love. Even though we had kissed before it seemed like the first time. It felt as if the whole world cheered for us as if fireworks and explosions went off behind us. It was perfect.

When we finally seperated we were both out of breath and I saw him smile. "I could get used to that." He stated and smiled when I started to grin. We share another kiss before he leaves and I enter the house. I shut the door behind me and slide down it with giddiness. I sit there for a few minutes before I race up the stairs to my room I used to share with Jesus before he went off to boarding school. I fall on my bed still grinningfrom ear to ear. "I'm in love." I whisper trying to believe it. "I. Am. In. Love." I state to myself again only a little louder and laugh because Ican feel the adrenaline pumping through me because of the kiss. I smile into my pillow and without realizing it I fall asleep. I dream of Connor.

Stef's POV

I walk into the house and I dawns on me that it is empty save for Jude. I remember this afternoon right before I got off.

_I look down at my phone when I felt it vibrate in my pocket. Lena's face pops up and i answer it. "Hello?" I say slash ask her hoping everything is alright. _

_"Hey," She says in a nonchalant voice and I am glad nothing is wrong. "I just wanted to tell you when you get home, only Jude will be there." _

_"Why?" I ask her confused._

_"Well, when i got home he was dead to the world, so I decided to let him sleep and took the others out to eat." She explains._

_"Oh,okay. See you when you get home then." I reply._

_"Okay, love you!" She says and kisses into the phone._

_I laugh, "I love you, too" I say and do the same. We hang up and I clock out and head home._

I enter the kitchen and get a bottle of water and am fixing to go watch TV in the living room when I hear Jude scream in a panicked way.

I drop the water and sprint up the stairs. I throw open Jude's door and I find him sitting on his bed. He throws the sheets over him before I can see what's on the bed and has a scared expression on his face. I see tears streaming down his face.

"I'm sorry," He says and cowers away from me when i step towards him. "Please, I didn't mean too. It was an accident please don't punish me." He keeps saying with big tears rolling down his cheeks onto the bed.

"Buddy," I say calmly, "What happened?" I ask. He shakes his head and pulls the sheets closer and tighter to him. "Can I look?" I ask softly. Again he shakes his head. "Please?" I try once more while gently tugging on the covers. His grip loosesns and I oh so slowly pull the covers down the bed, so i don't startle him. I have the covers half way down, and he lets out a loud sob. I want to console him but instead I continue to pull the covers down.

I finish and I look at the bed. There is a huge wet spot and Jude is sitting right in the middle of it. Now I know why he is so upset. "Please," He says, "I'm didn't mean to."

"Oh, honey," I say while I sit and pull him closer to me. "It was an accident. I'm not blaming you. " I tell him. He hugs me back and we sit there for a few minutes before he calms down.

"What happened?" I ask him.

He shrugs, "I don't know." He says.

"Well, judging from your reaction this has never happened before?" I say and ask him. He shakes his head but doesn't say anything. "Okay, how about we get you out of these wet clothes and you can get a shower. Then we will watch a movie while we wait for the others to get home. Okay?" I ask him and he nods.

**Well, how was that? I want this story to have Jonnor but I also want to have family moments because this is his first family since Colleen and Donald so he needs those family moments also. **

**Okay, in case, you didn't catch it, the reason he we the bed is because he had a wet dream about Connor. Also Jude and connor will tell Callie soon (even though she already knows) but I wanted to dwell on the kiss a little longer before that drama. Tell me what you think. Love ya!**


End file.
